Generator
Generators are key aspects to survival and Hideout management in Darkwood. The first Generator available to the player after the Prologue is the one in the shed behind the Dry Meadow Hideout, but other buildings and Hideouts may also have a Generator near them that you can turn on. Generators require Gasoline to operate. Generators that have gasoline in them can be turned on, chiefly to allow the player to turn on any lamps located in the building to see better (and also be seen better) during nights. If the Generator runs out of fuel, all lamps will go out. Generators can be refilled by equipping a can of Gasoline in the hotbar, holding the right mouse button, and then holding the left mouse button over the generator when prompted with a "refill" icon. A bar will appear on the lower screen, indicating how full the generator is through 8 "ticks". Using one full can of gasoline will refill approximately 3 1/5 ticks of the generator, requiring approx. 2 1/3 cans for it to be completely refilled from an empty state. During a full night, starting the generator at 20:00 and shutting it off at 8:00, it will consume 2 1/2 ticks of gasoline. Gasoline consumption is halted during the Time Freeze. It is important to remember that the Generator will continue to run until it is empty, so the player should remember to turn off the Generator after leaving their hideout in the morning. It should be noted that the Sawmill uses a separate gasoline source. They do not share tanks and must both be refilled and used separately. Strategy * For new players surviving in the Dry Meadow Hideout, it is recommended to not use the generator for the first night. The player does not have access to many reliable weapons at this point, and the light spilling out of the windows will attract unwanted attention. It is recommended that the player prioritizes finding Wood, Scrap Metal and Gasoline immediately, to barricade windows and doors, and to craft traps. ** In addition to this, once the player has leveled up at least one time and received the Shadows negative skill, there are several benefits to staying the first few nights without turning on the Generator. The player will draw less attention to themselves, Gasoline can be conserved, and if any enemies should enter the Hideout, they will have a much harder time spotting (and attacking) the player. * After leveling up, however, Shadows will start attacking frequently at night, if there are no light sources in the Hideout. Managing the generator at night becomes much more crucial. * Shadows can temporarily disable torches, flashlights, and lamps, but will always leave at least one lamp functioning within the hideout. If nights are spent hiding in one room, it is advised to move all of the lamps to that room so you'll always have a reliable light source. * The Three will always sell at least one gasoline can each morning, costing between 50 and 60 Reputation. Due to the rate at which generators consume gasoline and the fact that surviving a night gives the player 250 Reputation with them, as long as one can manage to survive a single night, this allows the player to receive a steady supply of Gasoline. * Generators consume Gasoline at a steady rate, even if all lamps are turned off. There is no way to save or conserve Gasoline when a generator is turned on, and both lamps should be kept on to receive full security. Trivia * In the early Alphas, the developers planned to implement a talking Generator. This can be seen on one of the pre-Alpha trailers. The idea was that the Generator would begin talking after a certain amount of Essence was injected, but its ideas for implementation were too vague, and it didn't make it into the actual game. * Also in the pre-Alpha trailers, there are references to a creature that "likes to drink gasoline." This would probably mean that fueled generators would attract it, but the idea was later merged into other creatures. * Prior to Alpha 1.2, players could quickly turn Generators on and off, creating an effect jokingly referred to by the game developers as "disco with the generator." Category:Gameplay Category:Machines